CHASE AFTER YOU
by yunkimin
Summary: YOONMIN. Park Jimin (23), seorang manager artis yang sedang berusaha keras mencari kekasih impiannya yang sempurna, harus berakhir menerima kenyataan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi (17), seorang anak SMA brandalan yang jauh dari kriteria idealnya. slight : Namjin, Vkook. DLDR, TYPOs, BL.
1. Chapter 1

CHASE AFTER YOU

.

.

.

YOONMIN

.

.

.

Summary: Park Jimin (23), seorang manager artis yang sedang berusaha keras mencari kekasih impiannya yang sempurna, harus berakhir menerima kenyataan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi (17), seorang anak SMA brandalan yang jauh dari kriteria idealnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana apanya? Dia pria yang membosankan" Jimin, 23 tahun, baru saja pergi kencan buta setelah tidak tahan melihat teman-teman kantornya memiliki kekasih masing-masing.

" _Harus yang bagaimana lagi, Park Jimin? Ini sudah ke empat kalinya kau pergi kencan buta dan selalu saja ada yang salah dengan calonmu. Karena wajahnya mesumlah, pekerjaannya tidak menjanjikanlah, terlalu banyak omonglah, sekarang kau bilang membosankan, nanti apa lagi?"_ Omelan yang Seokjin ( salah satu manager artis yang juga teman Jimin), hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jimin,

Jimin hanya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan terus berjalan menuju mobilnya diparkirkan. Ditangannya ada minuman coklat hangat yang menemaninya.

"Hyung, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia membosankan. Obrolan kami tidak nyambung, dia juga tidak bisa membuatku berdebar-debar" Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan pulang sekarang, hyung. Nanti ku kabari lagi, bye" Jimin mematikan ponselnya, memasukkan kesaku celana dan merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

"Shh... brengsek"

Sayup-sayup Jimin bisa mendengar suara desis kesakitan dan umpatan pelan didekatnya. Bulu kuduk Jimin merinding dan matanya menatap awas kesekitaran daerah yang mulai sepi. Jimin baru saja bersiap lari saat dia melihat sepatu dan celana sekolah disudut gang dekat Jimin memarkirkan mobil. Merasa penasaran, Jimin berjalan mendekat.

"Sakit sekali. Dasar sialan"

Jimin makin berjalan mendekat saat mendengar umpatan itu makin jelas ditelinganya. Hati-hati Jimin melongokkan kepalanya diantara gang sempit yang remang itu dan terkejut melihat anak sekolah yang sedang bersandar didinding dengan wajah babak belur sedang memegangi bahunya.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" Jimin membuang minumannya sembarangan dan berlari kearah anak sekolah itu dengan panic.

"Menjauh dari ku!" teriak anak itu lagi.

"Aku ingin menolongmu! Yah! Berani sekali kau berteriak pada yang lebih tua!" Jimin menatap tajam anak sekolah itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Park Jimin. Kau bisa berdiri? Astaga, anak jaman sekarang, bukannya belajar malah berkelahi" Omel Jimin.

"Min Yoongi" Jimin membaca nama yang tertempel dibaju anak sekolah itu pelan. "Bisa berdiri? Dimana rumahmu?"

Yoongi hanya mendongak menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri didepannya dengan perasaan kesal. Yoongi berdiri dengan kesusahan, kakinya sakit dan bahunya bisa dipastikan terkilir karena berkelahi tadi sore.

"Yah! Mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin bingung saat Yoongi berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Hey, bocah!" Jimin memegang bahu Yoongi yang sakit tanpa sengaja dan membuat Yoongi berlutut karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sakit!" teriak Yoongi kesal.

"Ma-maaf. Sini ku bantu" ucap Jimin merasa bersalah. "Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya" ucap Jimin.

.

.

.

"Bahunya terkilir, ada beberapa memar dan luka kecil dipunggungnya, dan luka diwajahnya tidak serius, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jelas dokter jaga di IGD yang menangani Yoongi pada Jimin. "Kau hyungnya?"

"Oh, ne" Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Aku rasa dia butuh baju bersih. Baju seragam sekolahnya robek, celana yang dia pakai juga sudah kotor terkena tanah, takutnya akan ada infeksi kalau dia memakai bajunya lagi" jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Baju ya..." guman Jimin. "Ah, sebentar dokter akan saya ambil dulu. Apa anak itu tidak perlu di rawat?"

"Tidak perlu. Badannya kuat" Dokter itu tertawa kecil.

Setelah mengambil baju, Jimin mendatangi Yoongi yang ada disalah satu bilik IGD, setelah lukanya dibersihkan dan diberikan obat pengurang rasa sakit. Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah yang kini sudah jelas Jimin lihat bentuknya. Terlihat sekali Yoongi ini anak nakal, auranya tidak bisa berbohong, belum lagi kilat jahit dikedua mata itu. tapi Jimin juga harus mengakui, anak bernama Min Yoongi ini memiliki wajah yang tampan dibalik luka-luka yang ada diwajahnya.

"Pakai ini" Jimin mengulurkan baju miliknya kearah Yoongi yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Seorang perawat sedang membalut bahu Yoongi yang terkilir dengan perban.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

Jimin mengerjab tak percaya. "Aku yang menolongmu, bocah!"

"Oh, kau" Yoongi menatap Jimin lurus. Tadi dia memang tidak melihat jelas wajah yang orang yang menolongnya, sampai di rumah sakitpun, Yoongi langsung dibawa oleh suster dan perawat untuk diobati,

"Pakai" Jimin mengulurkan lagi baju yang dibawanya.

"Gomawo" Yoongi mengambil baju itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih sakit untuk digerakkan.

"Sudah selesai. Kalian sudah boleh pulang" ucap perawat itu senang.

"Gomawo suster" Yoongi tersenyum lebar dibuat-buat.

"Sakit begini kau masih sempat-sempatnya tebar pesona?"

Perawat itu hanya tertawa dan pamit untuk pergi dari bilik Yoongi.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, menatap Jimin dengan curiga. "Kau bukan om-om genit yang suka memanfaatkan anak sekolah yang sedang lemah sepertiku kan?"

"Yah! Bocah! Siapa yang kau panggil om-om huh? Enak saja! Aku masih muda tau" Jimin meradang.

"Ya, siapa tau saja" Yoongi mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Anak ini" geram Jimin. "Cepat pakai bajumu!"

"Ne... ne... kau akan mengantarkan ku pulang, kan?" Yoongi melompat turun dari ranjang rumah sakit, mengambil baju Jimin dan berusaha memakainya sendiri, dan tentu saja gagal.

"Tidak bisa dipakai" adu Yoongi.

Jimin menutup matanya erat agar emosinya bisa ditahan. "Hanya tinggal dipakai, kan?"

"Tanganku sakit" Yoongi menunjukkan bahunya yang dibebat.

"Sini ku pakaikan!" Jimin akhirnya mengalah, mengambil baju kemeja miliknya dari tangan Yoongi dan memakaikannya pelan-pelan.

Saat sedang sibuk memakaikan Yoongi baju, Jimin tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sedang diperhatikan oleh Yoongi. Jimin tersadar saat dia akan mengancing kancing terakhir paling atas, keduanya bertatapan tepat dimata dengan Yoongi yang memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum miring padanya.

"A-apa?" Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi yang masih saja menatapnya dengan senyum menyebalkan dibibirnya.

"Apa?" balas Yoongi.

Jimin baru menyadari betapa beratnya suara anak SMA didepannya ini. Berbeda dengan suaranya yang agak.. melengking?.

"Dasar tidak jelas" Jimin memutus kontak mata antara dia dan Yoongi lebih dulu, berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Yoongi yang terkekeh memandangi punggung Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Jimin menatap kesekeliling koridor apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah dengan dinding warna putih disekelilingnya.

"Ne." Yoongi memasukkan password apartemennya dan berjalan masuk kedalam lebih dulu.

Tanpa disuruh, Jimin berjalan mengikuti Yoongi untuk masuk kedalam apartemen itu. apartemennya tidak terlalu lebar, isinya juga minimalis, ada dua kamar, ruang tamu kecil, balkon, dan dapur mini disana.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Jimin lagi sambil meletakkan bungkusan plastic yang berisi baju seragam dan sepatu Yoongi diatas meja.

"Sendirian"

"Orangtuamu?"

"Orangtuaku..."

Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi yang sedang menunduk, wajahnya terlihat sendu, membuat Jimin merasa bersalah entah untuk hal apa.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih" Jimin benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, didalam kepalanya sudah berputar kejadian buruk seputar orangtua Yoongi.

"Mereka di Daegu" jawab Yoongi. "Masih sehat, hidup dan bernafas"

Rasanya Jimin ingin menendang kepala Yoongi sekarang juga. Dia merasa dipermainkan dengan tingkah laku anak laki-laki didepannya ini. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, bahkan meminta maaf atas pertanyaannya, dan ternyata anak ini hanya... astaga...

"Bocah sialan" geram Jimin. Tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya karena kesal. Bisa Jimin lihat kilat jahil yang terlihat jelas dimata Yoongi, belum lagi akhirnya Yoongi terkekeh melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, tunggu sebentar disini" Yoongi berlari menuju kamarnya, membukanya lebar-lebar dan berlari kearah lemari untuk mengambil sesuatu dan kembali keruang tamu dimana Jimin berada.

"Ini" Yoongi memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Jimin.

"Apa maksudnya?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Sebagai ganti uangmu yang terpakai di rumah sakit" Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan tangannya agar Jimin segera mengambil uang dari tangan Yoongi. "Kurang ya? sebentar ku..."

"Yah, bocah!" panggil Jimin saat Yoongi akan pergi ke kamarnya lagi.

"Wae?"

"Kemarikan uangnya" Jimin menggerakkan telapak tangannya.

Yoongi bergerak kedekat Jimin lagi, memberikan uang dari tangannya pada Jimin. Saat Jimin ingin menarik uang yang ada ditangan Yoongi, Yoongi menahan tangannya dengan tidak melepaskan uangnya.

Jimin mengambil nafas dalam agar tidak menghajar Yoongi sekarang juga. "Kau berniat mengganti uangku tidak, sih?" geram Jimin.

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu kenapa kau menahan uangnya!" bentak Jimin.

"Ini namanya salam perpisahan" balas Yoongi.

Jimin lagi-lagi berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menendang Yoongi sekarang juga. Kenapa juga dia harus bertemu anak seperti Yoongi, yang paling Jimin sesali lagi, kenapa juga dia mau membantu anak ini dari awal.

"Lepaskan tidak" ada nada ancaman dari cara Jimin bicara.

Yoongi menatap Jimin lurus tapi tetap mempertahankan uangnya.

"Yah!" Jimin memukul bahu Yoongi karena kesal, membuat Yoongi meringis kesakitan lagi karena Jimin memukul bahunya yang terkilir.

Yoongi melepaskan uangnya dan terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesakitan. Yoongi mendesis, perlahan wajahnya terlihat basah karena keringat yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku" Jimin berlari kearah Yoongi, mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi dan kebingungan harus melakukan apa, sementara Yoongi sudah menutup matanya erat karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dibahunya.

"Y-yoongi, maaf" ucap Jimin takut.

"Sakit.. sekali" Yoongi meringis lagi, membuat Jimin makin panic.

"Yoongi maaf" sesal Jimin, wajahnya benar-benar pias karena ketakutan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Jimin mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi yang terasa lembab karena keringat, berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang Yoongi rasa dan perlahan, Yoongi mulai merasa tenang meskipun masih meringis kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Jimin.

"Sakit sekali, tau!" geram Yoongi.

"Maaf" sesal Jimin makin menjadi. Kepalanya menunduk sedih karena Yoongi membentaknya. Salahnya juga kenapa memukul bahu Yoongi tadi.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang duduk disampingya yang terus saja mengusap-usap punggungnya. Yoongi terus memperhatikan wajah bersalah Jimin dengan bibirnya yang tertekuk dan membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Lama Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin tanpa diketahui oleh Jimin, merasa gemas, perlahan Yoongi mendekat, menarik dagu Jimin perlahan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Jimin panic melihat wajah Yoongi yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang Jimin terima, yang ada hanya bibir Yoongi yang dengan tidak sopan menempel pada bibirnya dan menyesapnya lembut.

Jimin membolakan matanya, tangannya menahan pada dada Yoongi agar tidak semakin mendekat padanya. Badan Jimin terasa berubah menjadi batu sesaat.

Jimin mulai panic saat merasakan lidah Yoongi yang berjalan masuk kedalam bibirnya, menyapa lidahnya dan memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuh Jimin. Dada Jimin berdebar keras.

Yoongi makin berani karena Jimin tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun untuk menolaknya, saat Jimin ingin didorong agar tertidur di sofa, saat itulah Jimin mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya sepenuhnya setelah sempat terlena dengan ciuman dari anak sekolah yang sedang mendominasinya sekarang.

Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi dengan keras, membuat Yoongi tersentak dan ciuman itu telepas begitu saja. Jimin buru-buru berdiri tanpa melihat Yoongi lagi, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam di sofa.

Saat suara pintu tertutup dari luar, Yoongi berkedip dan seringaian muncul dibibirnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" Yoongi terkekeh sendiri diruang tamu.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Yah, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Seokjin menyenggol Jimin yang sejak tadi diam dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah tanpa alasan.

"Huh? Tidak" elak Jimin.

"Belakangan ini kau sering aneh. Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin serius. "Kau bisa cerita padaku, mumpung sajangnim belum datang"

"Tidak ada hyung"

"Soal Taemin ya?" tebak Seokjin.

"Bukan. Kenapa jadi Taemin?" Jimin mengernyit heran. "Sudah ku bilang kan, hyung. Dia membosankan. Aku tidak cocok dengannya. Tidak di chat, tidak bertemu langsung, tetap saja aku yang memulai obrolan lebih dulu. Itu membuatku bosan" keluh Jimin.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Sungguh" Jimin mengalihkan pandangnya ke ponsel ditangannya dimana susunan jadwal artisnya sudah tertera dengan jelas hari dan jam-nya.

"Bagaimana Taehyung?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Lusa dia akan mengadakan fansign. Aku tidak menyangka dia melejit secepat itu" ucap Jimin bangga.

"Dia artis yang berbakat" puji Seokjin. "Sudah menemukan sekolah baru untuknya? Tidak jauh dari sini ada sekolah yang bagus, jaraknya hanya lima menit dari gedung agensi"

"Aku sudah survey beberapa sekolah, hyung. Tapi aku rasa masih kurang cocok dengan lingkungannya. Mungkin aku akan ke sekolah yang hyung maksud atau meminta staf untuk mengecek sekeloh yang hyung maksud. Apa nama sekolahnya?"

"SMA bangtan. Coba saja kesana siapa tau sekolahnya cocok untuk Taehyung"

Jimin mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

CHASE AFTER YOU

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku?" Yoongi mengernyit kesal menatap pada tiket yang diberikan Jungkook padanya. Jungkook adalah adik kelasnya yang sama-sama berada di club musik. Keduanya jadi akrab sejak mendapatkan tugas tampil diacara festival sekolah beberapa bulan lalu. Yoongi bermain piano, Jungkook menyanyi.

"Ayolah, hyung. Hanya minta tanda tangan, setelahnya hyung bisa pulang. Ya.. ya..." Bujuk Jungkook masih terus mengekori Yoongi dari belakang.

"Ajak Yugyeom saja" tolak Yoongi.

"Sudah! Yugyeom juga ikut, hyung" rengek Jungkook lagi.

"Kalau sudah ada Yugyeom kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Lagian kau membeli berapa banyak album milik si Taehyung itu?"

"Hanya empat" jawab Jungkook polos.

"Hanya empat?" Yoongi menghela nafas. "Kau membeli album sebanyak itu untuk apa, Jeon Jungkook? Kau sudah kehilangan akal atau terlalu banyak uang?"

"Hyung, tiga album sisanya akan ku jual lagi setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan Taehyungie" rengek Jungkook.

"Taehyungie?" Yoongi mengernyitkan hidung mendengar panggilan Jungkook pada Taehyung, siartis muda pendatang baru.

"Itu panggilan kesayanganku. Hehehe"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Aku menolak"

"Hoseok hyung saja ikut, masa Yoongi hyung tidak mau ikut" bujuk Jungkook pantang menyerah.

"Kan sudah ada Yugyeom dan Hoseok, kenapa harus ada aku juga? Kau bisa ajak yang lain kan?"

"Salah satu hasil penjualan albumnya akan ku bagi setengah dengan Yoongi hyung" ucap Jungkook akhirnya.

"Begitu dong dari tadi. Kan aku jadi semangat pergi" Yoongi menepuk kepala Jungkook dan mengambil tiket fansign itu dari tangan Jungkook. "Sampai bertemu lusa" Yoongi berjalan pergi menjauh.

"Dasar penjajah" cibir Jungkook kesal.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau dimana?" Jungkook berdiri didepan gedung tempat acara fansign akan dilaksanakan, ponselnya menempel ditelinga dengan mata yang terus menatap kerumunan. Disampingnya sudah ada Hoseok yang sedang duduk ditangga dengan minuman ditangannya.

"Disini"

Jungkook membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara berat Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya, hyung" ucap Jungkook lega. "Kau bersama Yugyeom kan hyung? Mana dia?"

"Memarkirkan mobil. Satpam tidak mengizinkan kami parkir disini, jadi ku suruh saja dia memarkirkan mobil didekat toko. Aku malas jalan kaki" Yoongi mendudukan diri disamping Hoseok.

"Kau beli minum dimana?" Yoongi melirik Hoseok yang sibuk minum disampingnya.

"Sebelum kesini aku dan Jungkook mampir membeli minum dulu" jelas Hoseok. "Mau?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kapan pintunya akan dibuka?" Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jungkook yang masih berdiri mencari keberadaan Yugyeom.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung" jawab Jungkook tanpa memperhatikan Yoongi. "Kenapa Yugyeom lama sekali" kesal Jungkook.

"Banyak sekali yang datang" Yoongi menatap kesekelilingnya dimana ada banyak gadis sedang duduk dikoridor gedung, ada yang membawa kamera dengan lensa super panjang, ada yang membawa bingkisan hadiah, ada yang membawa baner dan banyak lagi pernak-pernik yang Yoongi tidak tahu namanya.

"Soalnya ini pertama kalinya Taehyungie mengadakan fansign" ucap Jungkook berbinar.

"Albumnya saja baru ada. Jelas saja ini yang pertama" cibir Hoseok.

"Berisik!" geram Jungkook. "Yugyeom! Sini!" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat kearah Yugyeom.

"Kalian disini ternyata" Yugyeom berjalan menuju anak tangga dimana Yoongi dan Hoseok duduk sejak tadi.

"Nah, personil sudah lengkap. Ambil ini" Jungkook mengeluarkan album dari dalam tasnya, membagikan pada tiga korban paksaan yang duduk tenang di anak tangga.

"Nanti saat dipanggung dan Taehyung menanyakan siapa nama kalian, bilang saja Chagya, begitu" jelas Jungkook.

"What the food. Kenapa juga aku harus mengatakan itu" Yoongi merinding.

"Kau pikir kami sudah gila, aku menolak" Yugyeom berkeras.

"Akan ku lakukan nanti" Hoseok tertawa, menyetujui usul Jungkook.

"Ck, dasar keras kepala, kalau begitu saat nanti Taehyung akan tanda tangan, bilang saja tidak perlu menulis nama." Kesal Jungkook.

Ketiganya hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

Setelah pintu terbuka, keempatnya akhirnya bisa masuk meskipun harus berdesakan dengan fans lain didepan pintu. Keempatnya duduk berbaris dikursi dibagian tengah. Hanya Jungkook yang terlihat semangat diantara keempatnya. Matanya terus menatap panggung yang tertutup tirai dengan tak sabar, sementara ketiga lain sudah sibuk dengan dunia sendiri, Yugyeom mulai bermain game di ponselnya, Hoseok menonton video di youtube dan Yoongi... tertidur.

Suara teriakan heboh dari fans membuat ketiganya terlonjak kaget, Yoongi menatap ke kiri dan kanan dengan wajah panic, sama seperti Hoseok dan Yugyeom, hanya Jungkook yang terlihat heboh dan bersorak keras menatap kepanggung.

"Sialan, ku pikir ada apa" kesal Yoongi.

Terlihat Taehyung sedang menyapa para fansnya dan lagi para fans berteriak heboh. Hampir lima menit keadaan begitu ricuh ditambah dengan suara jepretan kamera yang tidak ada hentinya. Ketiganya kembali sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, hanya Jungkook yang menikmati keadaan super berisik ini.

Lebih satu jam akhirnya sampai giliran keempatnya berbaris didekat panggung untuk menunggu giliran. Jungkook terlihat gugup, sementara ketiga orang dibelakangnya terlihat jengah dan berdoa agar ini cepat selesai.

Yoongi menatap berkeliling dimana ada banyak gadis yang berbisik-bisik dibarisan depan. Mungkin mereka merasa cukup tertarik karena dari semua fans yang datang, hanya mereka beberapa yang laki-laki.

Saat Yoongi menatap kepanggung, seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dia berkelahi dan bertemu Jimin, tidak menyangka dia akan menemukan Jimin disini. Jika tadinya Yoongi benar-benar tidak bersemangat, mendadak keadaan berubah 180 derajat. Yoongi menarik Jungkook kebelakang dengan paksa dan membuat Yoongi berdiri paling depan.

"Yah, hyung! Apa-apaan!" kesal Jungkook.

"Brisik. Mau ku bantu tidak?" Yoongi melirik kebelakang.

Diatas panggung, Jimin sedang sibuk mengurusi hadiah pemberian fans pada Taehyung, juga beberapa staf yang terlihat berlalu lalang diatas panggung. Jimin tersenyum ramah saat mengatakan waktunya sudah selesai dan kini giliran Yoongi naik keatas panggung.

"Halo..." sapa Taehyung semangat saat ada fanboy lagi naik keatas panggung.

"Tanda tangan saja. Jangan banyak Tanya" Yoongi berucap sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huh?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi kebingungan, sementara yang ditatap sedang menatap Jimin yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya karena sedang bicara dengan staf.

"Chagya, tulis saja begitu" Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang masih kebingungan dengan tangan yang masih memegang album miliknya.

"O-oh, oke" Taehyung mengangguk dan mulai membubuhkan tanda tangan dialbum.

Jimin berbalik dan berjalan kebelakang Taehyung, dia masih belum menyadari keberadaan Yoongi yang terus menatapnya sejak tadi. Jimin mengernyit saat tidak menemukan hadiah apapun dari fans kali ini. Saat Jimin menaikkan pandangannya Jimin tersentak mundur. Dadanya berdebar keras.

"K-kau" ucap Jimin tak percaya.

"Aku mencarimu" Yoongi meletakkan tangannya diatas meja, badannya sedikit maju membuat Jimin bergerak mundur menjaga jarak.

"Waktunya sudah hampir habis" ucap Jimin mengabaikan ucapan Yoongi.

"Wah, aku diabaikan" Yoongi terkekeh. "Apa karena kau malu soal ciuman itu sampai tidak berani menatapku?"

Jimin membolakan matanya, sementara Taehyung sudah melongo mendengar ucapa Yoongi.

"W-waktunya sudah habis" ucap Jimin.

"Aku masih mengingat rasamu, loh" gumanan Yoongi sukses membuat Jimin membolakan matanya dan menatap Yoongi tak percaya.

"Waktunya sudah habis" ulang Jimin lagi. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, membuat beberapa staf menatapnya kebingungan.

"Iya.. iya.. aku pergi. Tidak perlu mengusirku berkali-kali" Yoongi mengambil album diatas meja dan menatap Jimin tajam. "Sampai bertemu lagi. Aku suka rasa coklat ngomong-ngomong"

Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi, dia benar-benar malu dan tidak tahu harus merespon apa kali ini. Untuk pergi saja kaki Jimin seolah berkhianat dengan tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Aku pergi ya" pamit Yoongi dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin dan terkekeh, membuat wajah Jimin semakin merah dari sebelumnya. Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Jimin buru-buru lari kebelakang panggung. Dadanya berdebar terlalu keras dan membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Setelah Yoongi turun, kini giliran Jungkook naik keatas panggung. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap wajah Taehyung yang lebih tampan daripada di foto. Jungkook meletakkan albumnya dengan gugup diatas meja dan tersenyum kaku.

"Hey, kenapa?" Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook yang benar-benar gugup didepannya. Pelan Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku sangat menyukai Taehyungie" aku Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook mendingin dan berdiri kaku didepan Taehyung. Rasanya mau pingsan berhadapan langsung seperti ini.

"Terimakasih" Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kookie.. panggil Kookie saja biar akrab" Ucap Jungkook tak tahu malu.

Taehyung tertawa lagi. "Baiklah. Masih sekolah?" tebak Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Kelas 1 SMA. Di SMA bangtan. Tolong ingat aku, Taehyungie"

Dipinggir panggung, Hoseok dan Yugyeom sedang menutup muka dengan tangan. Mereka malu dengan kelakuan Jungkook saat ini.

"Waktunya sudah habis" ucap staf dibelakang Taehyung ramah.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Sampai bertemu lagi. Kookie" ucap Taehyung dan melepaskan tangan Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku fansmu nomor satu, Taehyungie" aku Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa keras dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih Kookie"

.

.

.

"Bocah sialan itu" geram Jimin sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dibelakang panggung. "Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu padaku"

"Jim, tidak kedepan?" salah satu staf melirik pada Jimin.

"Oh, ya" Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan kedepan lagi.

Dia kembali sibuk membantu Taehyung mengurusi hadiah dari fans. Saat mata Jimin memadang kerumunan dan menemukan Yoongi yang sedang duduk dan menatap lurus padanya, buru-buru Jimin mengalihkan pandangan. Salah tingkah.

"Hyung, kau kenal yang pucat tadi?" bisik Taehyung saat dia diberikan waktu istirahat lima menit.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang pucat. Yang wajahnya seperti brandalan" bisik Taehyung lagi.

"Tidak"

"Tapi dia terus menatapmu dari tempat duduknya" Taehyung terkekeh, menatap Yoongi dan Jimin secara bergantian.

"Abaikan saja" ketus Jimin.

"Katanya cari pacar. Dia jelas-jelas tertarik padamu hyung. Apalagi" Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang mencari pacar, tapi bukan anak SMA juga!" Jimin keceplosan.

"Oh... anak SMA... katanya tidak kenal tapi tau dia anak SMA" ejek Taehyung.

Jimin mendadak salah tingkah lagi. "Cerewet. Pakai waktu istirahatmu sebaik-baiknya, bocah" omel Jimin dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung kebelakang panggung.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Bisa-bisanya aku berdebar-debar karena bocah sepertinya" Jimin memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Tidak-tidak. Dia bukan tipemu Park Jimin. Kau harus punya pacar yang sudah dewasa, memiliki pekerjaan tetap, tampan dan tentu saja harus sopan" guman Jimin.

Saat Jimin sibuk memperingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang tipe idealnya dan merasa cukup berhasil dengan hal itu, Jimin kembali lagi keatas panggung. Meskipun tidak ingin, tetap saja Jimin curi-curi pandang kearah tempat duduk Yoongi, saat tidak menemukan Yoongi ditempat duduknya lagi, Jimin menatap kesegala arah.

"Orangnya ada diluar gedung" goda Taehyung.

"Siapa juga yang mencarinya" kesal Jimin dan kembali sibuk mengurusi para fans.

Ingat, tipe ideal Jimin itu yang sudah dewasa, memiliki pekerjaan tetap, tampan dan tentu saja harus sopan.

.

.

.

TBC

Aloha kakak yorobun. Tiadalah diriku menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini

:')

*KecupJidatnyaSatu-satu.

Terimakasih atas VoMent nya. Bikin tambah semangat.

Btw, makasih sudah mampir ya... :***


End file.
